


The Fame

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their month together is just about over when Loki decides he knows how to end it with a bang: “Hmm...” Loki kissed him on the lips, “How about you and I break out the cuffs and the gag for next Friday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Early update because I may be (Read: I am) going out tonight to have a good old time at a birthday party (Whoo!)
> 
> I love this one... I loved writing it, I love re reading it, I love the reaction it got from my wife who edits my stories. I'm sorry if anything got missed in the edit, (I've gone over it thrice now) but I think it's as good as it's gonna get because I just get very distracted. Any Kudos will be hugged and comments always make me squee. Please enjoy!

Fic: The Fame | Avengers | NC-17

**Title: The Fame**  
 **Author:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4998  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Fury, Natasha  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.  
 ****

The Fame

Stark Industries held an annual New Year's Eve party. New Year's was something that Tony always could get behind over Christmas, though Christmas had been good this year. Loki was there, Pepper was there, and a couple of his friends from the Avengers. He'd enjoyed it immensely.

He was looking at his appointments on his computer for the week after New Year and he paused when he saw 'Premier Friday.' “JARVIS, the Premier next Friday, that ticket is a plus 1, right?”

“Yes sir,” came Jarvis' response, “It is a large blockbuster Hollywood movie and will have a red carpet, so I suggest going shopping for a new suit as Jucigoss likes to comment on your fashion and whomever you have on your arm.”

Tony grinned, “Where's Loki?”

“He is in the office you allocated to him, on a call with the Italian Environmental Committee.”

Tony stood and drained his cup of coffee. He and Loki had been in a thing for months now and he hadn't yet taken him anywhere, this looked like the perfect opportunity. Since arriving in the USA only a couple of weeks before, Loki had insisted upon going to the cinema on numerous occasions and had bought an obscene amount of DVDs. So this was something that Loki would likely enjoy.

He walked into the office that Loki was using as his base in the USA, and Tony stood in the doorway listening to Loki speak with someone in fluent Italian. He was really frightened by how quickly Loki picked up languages. Tony figured his magic had to be helping somehow as Loki had only begun a week before on learning Italian, and he was currently having a very emphatic conversation in it.

Tony wasn't fluent in Italian, but he knew enough to understand the gist of the conversation. The Italian Committee wanted Loki in the country in a few days to begin setting up his office and Loki refused, said he had all he needed at his 'current base of operations' and was looking at going to England in a few weeks to oversee the installation of the Arc Reactor as a guest of Stark Enterprises. 

Loki put the phone down on the receiver and rolled his eyes.

“Politicians...” he huffed, “Honestly, I don't know how Italy gets anything done.”

Tony walked towards him, “They warming up to the idea of you going to England with us then?”

“Slowly,” Loki said, “I pointed out that you would likely be overseeing most of the large purchases and that it would be helpful if you and I continued our working relationship as I got such a good deal from Pepper.”

“Pepper's still pretty irked with you about that.”

“Oh, I know,” Loki grinned, “But I can be very charming when I wish to be.” He leaned back in his chair, “Everything ready for your party tomorrow?”

Tony nodded, “Yes, well, I assume so. Pepper deals with it all. She's really quite excited about it, always is.”

“Is there a theme?”

Tony shook his head, “No, just your generic black tie event. You'll be there, right?”

Loki nodded, “Of course...”

“You busy next Friday?”

Loki shook his head, “No, I was thinking we would be spending the evening together as usual... It's the week before I fly to Italy.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

Loki stood and walked towards him, “Now Peacock, you'll see me often enough.”

“I'm sort of used to having you around, that's all.”

“Hmm...” Loki kissed him on the lips, “How about you and I break out the cuffs and the gag for next Friday?”

“Ooooh... that would be an excellent end to the evening.”

Loki looked at him curiously, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, there's a world premier here in New York for one of the big Hollywood movies. We'd go see the movie and then attend the after party, meet some of the actors and actresses.”

“That sounds nice,” Loki said.

“We'll need to get you a red carpet outfit,” Tony said and smiled as Loki looked at him surprised.

“Really? You want me actually with you on the red carpet?”

Tony smiled, “It'd be just weird being alone, I need to take someone as my date and I'd rather take you. And I mean _you_ , not 'Leona'.”

Tony watched Loki for a moment as he considered this and then he smiled. He really loved it when Loki smiled, his eyes just lit up and it made Tony smile in return. His smiles were infectious.

“That will be fun,” he said and took Tony's hand, “Do you think the rest of your friends will be alright with you being seen out and about with me?”

“They'll just have to deal,” Tony said and kissed him. “I'll leave you back to your work and I'll go do mine again. When we're both finished, we'll go shopping. I know a few really nice places to get you an excellent suit.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Steve tells me you're sleeping with Loki.”

Tony looked up from his workbench to see Natasha standing at his door, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. He couldn't remember letting her into the lab ever before, so how she got in without permission was beyond him.

“I am,” he said. There was no point in denying it, he was with Loki and that was all that mattered.

Natasha walked over to his bench and sat on a chair, she was observing him closely. She knew him quite well, had worked for Stark Industries for a short period of time and she was just a very observant person. “Why?” she asked.

“Because I can?”

She rose an eyebrow at him, “You broke up with Pepper due to your inability to keep it in your pants and now I hear that you have in fact been entirely monogamous with him. So no, it's not just because you can or you'd have had him and then moved on.”

“He's good in bed,” Tony said. It was true, Loki was absolutely the best thing he'd ever had. “Do you want a list or something, Natasha?”

“I don't care who you sleep with usually... but Loki... Do you trust him?”

“I do, in fact. He's had every opportunity to just leave or to cause mayhem, and he hasn't. He's the God of Mischief and Lies, that doesn't make him evil you know. He likes to spread a bit of discord from time to time, as do I as a matter of fact. He knows he did wrong before, he's trying to make amends the only way he can.”

“You see yourself in him?”

“I do... but he's more than just that. Why are you so interested anyway?”

“Because Clint threatened to come punch you in the head if it was true and I said I'd come check if it was first... And now I'll put him off the idea if you're sure he's trying to make amends.”

“I am, or I wouldn't have made Thor take me to Asgard so that I could champion his cause, would I?”

Natasha smiled at him, “No, I suppose not. I'm going to go upstairs and see Loki for a bit. I want to talk to him before I get back to Clint on whether or not he should punch you or him in the head.”

“Thanks,” Tony said with a small smile.

“You're welcome,” she said and then walked from his lab. Damn, he forgot to ask her how she'd gotten in. He shrugged, probably something Nick Fury taught her. He'd need to double check his security measures, but that could wait until another day.

~*~*~*~*~

Shopping had been fun and the New Year's party had been nice. Tony began doing the rounds with some of the more notable people at the party with Loki, introducing his 'close friend Luke Laufeyson' and Loki had a copy of himself as his sister Leona. Tony thought it was really odd and part of him kept thinking about a Loki sandwich, but when he even hinted at it Loki gave him a _glare_.

If glares could kill...

He asked him later what happened when the copy of himself disappeared. Tony found out that its experiences were then added to Loki's own, so whatever 'Leona' did tonight at the party he'd remember when she was brought back into him. Loki told him that it was a very handy skill and had served him well over the years as a decoy and as a means to be in the middle of action without being in harm's way.

Tony thought it might be handy, his presence was often needed in several different places, but Loki also said that doing it for too long was tiring and the more solid the form the more tiring it was. 'Magic always has a price' he'd said and Tony felt that the pros far outweighed the cons.

For the premier they had settled on a charcoal grey suit for Loki, and Tony was wearing navy blue. Loki was looking just a bit nervous as he sat beside Tony in the limo driving up towards the theatre, and as the car began to slow Tony took his hand and squeesed to reassure him.

“You'll be fine,” Tony said quietly.

“I am not so sure about that...” Loki said, “My face is known and I-”

“You were wearing a crazy getup when you tried to take over the world. People forget a face... and you're a real proper person now. You have a birth certificate, passport and everything. How can you be an alien with that?”

Loki nodded, but he tensed just a bit as the car stopped and the door was opened. Tony held his hand tightly and led him out of the limo into the blinding lights of the reporters' cameras. Tony felt at home here, this was something he was used to, but he saw Loki was nervous and so pulled him to stand directly beside him, feeling him slowly begin to relax.

“People just want a picture, Raven...” Tony said with a smile.

Reporters began firing questions at him, “Mr Stark, who is your date this evening?”

“My boyfriend, Luke Laufeyson.”

At these words the cameras began flashing more and more questions began firing at him. Tony felt Loki press closer to him.

“Where are you from Mr Laufeyson?”

Loki looked over to the reporter, “I am from Oslo, in Norway.”

“How did you two meet?” another asked and Tony decided to field that question. 

“We met at the Masquerade ball my company held last year. Been seeing each other ever since.” He grinned at the reporter he knew was from Jucigoss, “I think you guys got one of our first dates on camera when we met back up at the climate conference.”

The reporters were scribbling furiously on their pads. They asked a few more questions and took some pictures before Tony led Loki into the movie theatre.

“Oh my... that was quite intense,” Loki said as they walked towards the auditorium.

“I always feel at home in front of a camera,” Tony said, “You can't be used to attention like that.”

“No, not really... I was always standing in the shadows as my sibling got all the attention. I'm not used to people being so interested in me.”

Tony grinned at him, “You'll get used to the fame I think... I'm a very desirable character.”

“So I hear,” Loki said, smiling.

They entered the auditorium to watch the movie.

~*~*~*~*~

“You know, I really rather enjoyed that,” Loki said as they made their way to the bar for the after party. “It was a very interesting character portrayal.”

Tony grinned, “I thought you'd – oh hey Robert!” Tony spied Robert Downey Jnr, the star of the movie, by the bar with a drink. Robert smiled as Tony and Loki approached. 

“Tony Stark, trust you to be the one that gets more attention than me on the red carpet at my premier, because of your date.”

Tony grinned, “You know me too well. You know, your portrayal of Sherlock seems awfully familiar...”

Robert laughed, “I modeled him sort of on you and me... More on you really, I know I'm smart, but you're a genuine genius.”

“I didn't realise you knew each other,” Loki said.

Tony nodded, “I know most of the wild ones... but Robert was tamed unfortunately.”

“I hear you've been tamed yourself,” Robert said and then looked to Loki, “It's nice to meet you, Luke was it?”

Loki nodded, “It's Lucas, but everyone calls me Luke.”

Robert reached his hand out and shook Loki's, “Pleased to meet you. Can I buy you two a drink?”

Tony nodded, “Sure, why not?”

Tony sat at the bar with Robert and Loki for about half an hour, then Robert left them to go do the rounds at the party. As he left Loki leaned in and spoke quietly in his ear.

“That actor looks frighteningly like you... he even has similar mannerisms, except for his brown eyes you'd be almost identical.”

“Well we sort of go way back to when we were both young and wild. Both mellowed with age though. My kick up the ass came when I was kidnapped and his came when his wife left him. I think he got the easier deal, he's married again.”

“Perhaps...” Loki said and slid towards him with his stool, “But I bet his wife doesn't let him gag her and bind her to a bed...”

Tony licked his lips and looked at Loki, who was grinning.

“You know...” Tony said, “This party has sort of lost its appeal... let's catch a ride home.”

They finished their drinks and walked from the party, waving to Robert as they went to catch their limo.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony and Loki could barley keep their hands off each other in the back of the limo, he'd never been with someone like this before. Sure he'd been with one person a couple of times, but then the sex sort of became a bit boring and a bit hum drum. Even with Pepper after the first few months, things became a little stale.

Not with Loki.

With Loki the minute they were alone at the end of the day Tony wanted to have him in some way. Be it a quickie over a desk or a long drawn out affair in bed or on the couch, he wanted to have him and be had by him.

They made it to the bedroom and Tony helped Loki get his shirt off, then he grabbed the little 'box of tricks' that Loki had given him for Christmas. Loki turned and put his hands behind his back. Tony walked up to him with the cuffs and fastened the first to the right wrist, then he kissed his shoulder blade.

“Are you sure about this, Loki?”

Loki nodded. “Oh yes...” he said softly, “I am sure.”

Tony nodded and then fastened the other cuff to his left wrist, then Loki turned to face him, his hands behind his back. Even this was quite erotic and he kissed Loki's chest, then up to his lips. After a few moments Tony grabbed the gag from the box and he and Loki looked at each other.

“It is a magical gag, I enchanted it... it will silence me completely.”

Tony licked his lips, “Loki...”

“I am sure,” he said before Tony could ask. He leaned forward and kissed his lips, nipping the bottom lip between his teeth, “Do as you wish with me.”

“What about a safety word or something?”

“I trust you... I can take whatever you give me Tony, I am very hardy...”

Tony swallowed hard and kissed him deeply on the lips, god this was hot. He'd done some bondage with other lovers, but he knew that this was different. They'd never placed complete trust in him. Neither had he in they in fact, even the light stuff he'd done with Pepper they had a safety word.

Loki watched as Tony lifted the gag, then he closed his mouth as Tony put the gag over it and he turned to let Tony fasten it at the back of his head. He turned to face Tony and Tony groaned.

“Oh Loki...” Tony took Loki's arm and led him towards the bed and settled him on the edge of it. Tony slowly unfastened his own shirt in front of Loki. Loki's eyes followed his every move and Tony flushed at the fire in those green eyes. He pulled his shirt off and then began on his own trousers slowly sliding them off and then threw them aside side along with his shoes and socks.

Tony sunk to his knees in front of Loki and ran his hands over Loki's thighs. The silence in the room was sort of erotic, as Loki was usually a very vocal lover. Tony looked up at him, “Lift your hips.”

Loki obediently lifted his hips and Tony slid Loki's trousers down. He leaned down and kissed the inside of Loki's thigh, wrapping his hand around Loki's cock. He felt Loki's muscles tense beneath his touch and he stroked his own cock in time.

He heard Loki's breathing speed up and looked up to see him watching avidly. Tony kept his eyes locked with Loki's as he leaned forward and took Loki into his mouth. Loki's eyes widened and then closed, and Tony pulled back.

“Loki... keep watching.”

Loki shivered and opened his eyes again, once more finding Tony's eyes. Tony took him into his mouth and began to suck hard. He felt Loki's body begin to tense again and he sped up, he was going to make him come several times tonight. That gag and those cuffs were really rather kinky and it got him going.

A few minutes later, Loki tensed more and Tony's mouth was filled. He swallowed down Loki's release and pushed him to lay back on the bed as he continued sucking him, causing Loki's hips to buck.

As he finished, he rose from his knees and sat on the bed beside Loki, who was breathing heavily. Tony traced Loki's cheek bone with his finger and spoke softly, taking advantage of the fact that Loki couldn't talk back right now.

“Do you know how fucking hot you are?” 

Loki's eyes opened and he watched Tony as he spoke.

“I could lose myself here with you every day and it would still be exciting...” Tony moved and straddled Loki's hips. He leaned down and kissed Loki's chest, kissing along his breastbone and then onto his nipple. God he just ached for him. Every time they went to bed together he could barley contain his excitement. He loved being with Loki.

He really just loved him.

The thought caught him off guard and he paused to look up at Loki. Here he was, laid out before him, trusting him with everything, and it was just now that Tony realised he really did love him. He cared for Loki more than he had for Pepper, because for Loki he'd been monogamous, for Loki he felt he would do anything, he'd gone to Asgard for Loki and he'd argued with Nick Fury for Loki.

The thought both warmed and terrified him.

Loki's eyes were questioning, but Tony just smiled. He didn't want to tell Loki, not now while he was gagged and couldn't talk back. He was a God, yes he trusted Tony, but that didn't mean he _loved_ Tony, and he didn't want to loose what they had.

He decided he'd just fuck him silly and be content with that. 

Loki's eyes closed as Tony made his way down his stomach and began stroking him again. Loki arched his back and Tony knew if he could he'd be encouraging Tony in his movement. He grew hard again surprisingly quickly, and Tony moved up to kiss his forehead, then his cheek, then down to kiss and suck on his throat. He kissed down to Loki's shoulder and then, remembering the reaction he got last time he did this, he bit down.

Loki arched into Tony, his breathing came fast and hard and his body seemed to literally vibrate. Tony moaned and grabbed Loki's hips, pushing him to the top of the bed. 

“Turn over,” Tony said and Loki nodded, slowly turning over. Tony leaned over him and kissed down the back of his neck, biting his shoulder again. Loki's arms tensed against the handcuffs, his fingers clenched and Tony smiled. God this was just so hot, Loki was truly helpless.

Tony slowly put his hand under Loki. “Up,” he said softly, and Loki moved his legs, pushed up so he was on his knees. Tony kissed his back and then unfastened his cuff from his left hand and shuffled them forward. Loki looked behind him curiously and then his eyes widened as Tony pushed his arms forward and cuffed him to the bed-frame.

“You okay?” he asked before continuing and Loki nodded. Those green eyes staring at him with such trust was hot, the power he felt was _scorching_. He was glad that Loki was more into gags than blindfolds, this was way kinkier. Loki could watch but could not speak, couldn't really direct the action.

Tony moved to the bedside table and pulled out their bottle of lube. He coated his own cock and then slowly ran his hands over Loki's lower back, massaging his muscles. Slowly his fingers dipped down and Loki leaned his head forward, his hands gripping the headboard where his wrists were tethered. Tony reached around to Loki's cock and began to stroke as he pressed up against him.

“I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard...” Loki shivered as Tony kissed his neck and pressed his fingers into him. Loki's head arched back, leaning onto Tony's shoulder as he was flush up against his back. “Loki... you're just fucking amazing.” His hand that was stroking Loki's cock moved up to tweak his nipple and then caress his throat as Tony kissed his neck. 

Loki's breathing sped up and Tony pulled his hand from his arse, slowly lined his cock up and pushed in, sheathing himself. 

“You're so hot...” One of Tony's arms snaked around Loki's waist and he began to fuck him hard. Loki bore down, his shoulders tensed as he braced against the head of the bed. Tony began stroking Loki's cock in time with his thrusts and he felt Loki begin to tense as he was close to coming, then instinctively Tony pushed forward and bit him forcefully on the shoulder once more.

He felt Loki come hard, his passage spasming, his hot release spilling over Tony's fingers. He came inside Loki a few thrusts after and Loki collapsed against the head of the bed.

Tony rested for a few minutes against Loki and then shakily he reached forward and unfastened first the handcuffs and then the gag. Loki turned and pulled Tony down to lay flat on the bed. Tony had his head on Loki's chest and heard his heart pumping furiously, felt him breathing heavily.

“Tony...” Loki said and Tony looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“Oh God that was good...”

Tony grinned, “You're welcome.”

Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair and Tony closed his eyes. The movement was tender, his fingers moved to run along Tony's cheek. Tony opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly.

“Halfway through... you gave me an odd look.”

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki. He contemplated admitting his feelings, but he decided no, he wasn't quite that brave.

“I was just blown away by your trust in me...”

“You went to Asgard to be my champion. Of course I trust you.”

Tony smiled, “I trust you too.”

Loki sighed contently and closed his eyes. “I suggest we sleep at the bottom of the bed and change the sheets in the morning.”

Tony laughed, “Sounds good to me.”

They both slowly moved pillows to the bottom of the bed, curled up alongside each other and fell asleep tangled in each others' arms.

~*~*~*~*~

_“In showbiz news today, Mechelle McAndrews was at the red carpet. Among those on the carpet was Tony Stark and his boyfriend Lucas Laufeyson of Norway.”_

“Hey Loki! We're on T.V.”

Loki walked over to the living room and sat with Tony on the couch as the interview with them came up from the red carpet the night before. Tony smiled at them together on the screen, they looked _good_ together.

“Damn we look good,” he said as he ate his cheerios.

“We do,” Loki agreed.

_“There was much speculation about Tony when he was caught kissing a tall dark haired stranger at last year's European Climate Conference. We had it confirmed by Mr Stark that the stranger was in fact Lucas Laufeyson, and if you ask me, Tony Stark has excellent taste in men. We contacted his ex, Pepper Potts, for her opinion on Lucas and she had this to say:”_

_“Oh, Lucas? Yes he's very nice, Tony and he get on really well. He spent Christmas at Tony's apartment with me and my boyfriend Steve Rodgers. We get on great and his sister is really nice. She works for Stark Industries with Dr Bruce Banner. Very nice family.”_

Tony grinned, “See, Pepper likes you.”

Loki smiled faintly, “She's just trying to give you good publicity. She's a very good friend to you.”

“I think she likes you... If Pepper doesn't like someone she just doesn't talk to them or about them. She was pretty enthusiastic there.”

As they were talking, JARVIS' voice came over the intercom.

“Sir, Nick Fury is on the line.”

“Well this should be fun,” Tony said as he stood and walked over to his desk. He pressed a button to put Fury on speakerphone.

“Hello?”

“Stark, you know I like you, you know I respect you, but what the hell were you doing on the red carpet last night with Loki?”

“I was taking my boyfriend out on a date.”

“For god's sake man, stop calling him-”

“You don't like it?” he asked.

“No I don't like it, he's a security risk and you're parading him about!”

“Nick, come on, you think I'm stupid?” He sat in his chair and Loki watched him, “Steve knows, he's cool with it.”

“ _Steve_ knows? Steve Rodgers?”

“The very same, so do Clint and Natasha... and Bruce too, actually. And anyway, I don't remember it saying anywhere in the Avengers code of conduct that I can't sleep with who the hell I like.”

“We don't have a 'code of conduct' because I thought you all had some common sense.”

“Me? Common sense? Hey, try this,” Tony said and pulled up his internet browser, “Google 'Tony Stark, March 2007'.”

There was a pause on the line and then Fury made a noise that was half amusement half exasperation. “Point taken...” Fury said.

Tony smiled as Loki got up and walked towards them, “Mr Fury, I promise I have no intent upon the Avengers. I just wish to live my life as a Midgardian and try to make amends for some of the things I did.”

“Has he been listening the whole time?” Fury asked.

“Yup,” Tony said. “Nick, really, I know what I'm doing.”

“Loki, you should Google 'Tony Stark, March 2007',” came Fury's voice.

“Hey!” Tony said and Loki shoved him aside, typed into the search engine and began to laugh at the headline 'Stark Runs Stark Naked Through New York.'

“Consider that payback for you hurting my head this morning while I ate breakfast. And Tony, I need to talk to you later, in private, about Avengers matters.”

“Alright, I'll call you later fearless leader.”

“You really are a pain in the ass.”

“You love me anyway. I'll talk to you later Fury.”

Tony terminated the call and looked up at Loki, who was giving him an amused look. “You ran through the streets naked?”

“I did. I was _really_ drunk.”

“So I gathered.” Loki smiled, “I'm going to go take a shower.” Loki leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“Alright,” Tony said, “I should get a little bit of work done.”

“Pepper might appreciate that.”

Tony watched Loki walk off towards their bedroom to go take a shower. Tony sighed and looked to his computer. How had this happened? How had he and Loki gone from having 'sort of a thing' to him being in love and thinking of his bedroom as 'their' bedroom?

He closed his eyes and spoke softly to himself. “Just enjoy it while it lasts, Stark. You admit it, you'll screw it up. You always do. Just enjoy him and the fame and get over it.”

He opened his eyes and opened up his files, he decided work was actually a good idea.


End file.
